


Come With Me

by ackerbooty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Beach House, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kisses, RivaMika Jam, Sea, Shit, Smut, a lot of kisses, a lot of smut and fluff that i mentioned, i want them to be happy, mermaid, rivamika, some hange x erwin too, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackerbooty/pseuds/ackerbooty
Summary: i was looking at the fanarts sooo, thought it might turn out goodthe part when she turns into human is like "pirates of the caribbean, on stranger tides"i think i have a thing about turning them into creatures (the upcoming fanfic)enjoy bitches





	1. Chapter 1

It was cool, the air that kissed the skin of his face, the sun that made it warmer and pleasant.

It wasn’t too hot to be annoying, the end of the spring was welcoming the warm breeze of summer.  
It wasn’t a bad time to move out, a nice home near the beach, he liked it, except the part that he has to live with an asshole friend.  
Erwin has thought about it for a while, told him that he wanted to live near the sea, he liked the beach and he wanted to live closer to Hange.  
Levi didn't paid attention to it, thought its normal like living in town but when he stepped on the sand his thoughts turned around. 

He never could guess how peaceful it could be, the sound of the ways crushing the sand made the quiet place more pleasant, the sound of the sea was telling stories that he couldn't understand.

The beach’s breeze made Levi drunk, he felt his eyelids were heavier now, his face was calmer than it looked, his eyes tired. never knew he could go under sea's spell.

“come in, Levi. Everything is ready now.”

He turned his head back to see Erwin at the door, he simply nodded at the blond man and glanced at the sea again.  
It was so peaceful, he really needed it, after war and the hard life he was living, he thought it could be nice to end the long shitty life there.

Their wooden house was 20 feet away from the sea, built on sand, next to other beach houses, there were few people there, plus Hange.  
The house was clean and ready, Levi was still there, he watched the last minutes of sun fading beneath the water and turned everything black, he was about to turn and walk into the house but he heard a splash, he turned his head back, his hands in his pockets while his eyes scanned the beach confusedly.

There was no one in there, it was like someone threw a rock into the water but nobody was there except Levi.  
Even the waves weren’t that wild to make a splash like that, he looked at the water deeply, he was trying to find something in it but a voice tore the train of his thoughts.

“Leviii, come inside.”  
Hange was yelling at him from inside of the house, he looked at the sea for the last time, believing that he didn't heard anything before entering the house and closing the door behind him.  
Levi woke up in the middle of the night, it was like a hobby. Erwin was forcing him to sleep more than 4 hours, by giving him more tea or lock him in the room.  
But he didn't do anything in the new house. Levi stepped out of the room, walking on the cool wooden floor, he peeked inside of Erwin’s room when he passed it, he was deep sleep. he predicted that he might see Hange there too.

He walked down stairs and stared at the house, a cozy and nice place near the beach, everything normal and simple, normal and simple gave him wired feeling.

He opened the front door to have a good view of the moonlight and the midnight breeze. He could see the sea, slow waves and quiet.  
Levi walked to the chair on the house terrace, facing the sea, he noticed the flowers hanging from the roof and some next to the door, he actually liked them a lot.

He stared at the sea, he didn’t blink, it was like he couldn’t take his eyes off of it.

Then he saw it, something flashed in the water. He blinked, the silver light hit his eyes again after seconds.  
He thought it was the moon reflection on the water, but some weak waves came from the source of light.

Something was moving under the water, probably a fish, there are a lot of shiny fishes that they didn’t know about in the walls but…  
A fish wouldn’t come near the shore where people come and go all the time.

He uncrossed his legs and sat upright, frowned his eyebrows to see on habit. The water was fucking black, he couldn’t even spot a horse if it was in there.  
It moved again, something was definitely there, maybe it was a dead body, who knew.  
So he stood up and walked on the sand with bare feet. He got closer until the warm water hit his feet, the water felt nice and the sand moved beneath him.

He rolled his pants up to his knees and walked in the water, The water was up to his knees and his pants got wet with every wave.  
He had no idea where he walked but he stood there to see, there was nothing but the reflex of the moon on the water.

He thought he was imagining but he was sure something moved under water, he dipped his hand under the water and moved it, searching for something he didn't even know if it was real.

Nothing, he never knew tea or cigarette can be like alcohol.  
He was about to pull his hand out of the water but something touched his hand, something warm, Levi pulled his hand out immediately and stepped back, so suddenly that he fell into the water.

“FUCK.”

Levi supported himself with his palms so he wouldn’t get under water with his head, the water was up to his chest now, knees were poking out of the water.

‘what the fuck was that.’ The thing that he touched wasn’t slippery, or it didn’t move fast life fishes to save their life, it was like flesh.  
Warm flesh was the thing he touched, something alive, it wasn’t like the dead crops of a human.

he sighed at his shitty thoughts again.

It was darker than the night so he couldn’t see anything, he wanted to get the fuck out as soon as possible until he felt the water around him moving again, he froze.  
The living thing was in front of him, close to his open legs.

The moon light was above them but he couldn’t see anything in the water, he was just hoping for the thing to get out, and it did.  
Dark, black hair came out of water, followed by two pair of big, stormy eyes.  
He couldn’t think of anything, his mind went totally blank, he could only watch the pale face in front of him.  
A girl.

A girl was looking exactly at his blue eyes, staring. She wasn’t blinking, nor breathing, her nose was under the water.  
How could she hold her breath for that long, he was there for more than ten minutes.  
She was so close to his chest when he realized, Levi could feel her body between his legs. she blinked, drops of water fell from her dark lashes, there was nothing in her eyes, empty eyes just looking at him.

Levi’s mouth was open, what was this thing in front of him. then something rubbed against his leg, it felt slippery and he moved his leg almost immediately.

But after seconds he felt it again, it was like there was a thin but soft cloth moving against his leg in water, he thought she was wearing a dress made of thin silk.  
he was still freeze, the water started to feel cold on his shirt, he was about to open his mouth but nothing came out.

The moon shined brighter than before, helping Levi to see her better, her black hair or eyes were nothing different than a normal girl, but who. his mind was thinking too wildly for him at that moment.

The girl moved closer and popped her head completely out of the water, her body was pale, shining in the light in the night, like a goddess, her hair was darker than night and they felt like silk, reaching above her shoulders, her stormy eyes with a bang of long hair in the middle of them, and lips painted in slight red, soft like peach.  
she looked so beautiful frozen at that moment. Her body finally moved up, the water now above her waist.  


Her stomach was muscular, but still looked feminine, but the thing that caught his attention was her chest.  
She was beautifully bare, her breasts didn’t have nipples, he wasn’t going to act like a pervert but he couldn’t stop himself from looking at her. She was naked but there was no nipple or a shade of color in the middle of her breasts.

There was some shapes on her chest, something like skin but bright silver that was shining on her body, it was like those were hiding her, they weren’t like a brassiere, like they were a part of her skin, they were a part of her body.

She wasn’t a human, Levi shot his look to her eyes again, she was still looking at her with no particular request in her face.  
Levi looked down at her, her waist had those silver skin too, but the silver skin was more on her waist, it looked like it started to grow from her waist.  
Wait. 

But they were only stories, they were never real and no one had ever seen them. the last thing he wanted was to find an unknown creature near his house.  
The girl placed her palm on his knees that were popping out of water, she moved closer to his face, the drops of water from her hair was the only sound that broke the silence of the night.

She opened her mouth slightly.  
And the first thing he noticed when she opened her red lips were her fangs, not very long, but they looked sharp and deadly.  
Her hands moved from his knees to his chest and clenched the fabric on his shoulders, her face moved closer to him, he saw the rest of her body was pulling out of water slowly, he saw her tail. 

and god, he never wanted to take his eyes off of that, he liked it more than getting scared.

Her face now was in front of his, their noses were only inches apart and suddenly, Levi took her wrists and held them tightly between them.  
The girls face was slightly shocked now, her cheeks a little rosy, then her eyes found his, her tail curled up against his body in the water.  
She was going to hunt him, but he wasn’t a normal meal she sees everyday, her eyes were screaming that she knew he wasn’t.

She found out how beautiful his eyes were, they were dark blue like the ocean.

She brought her left hand up slowly, then she cupped Levi’s face with his fingers still around her wrist. And the only thing he could do is to close his mouth and watch her.  
Her hand wet his face and her thumb started to caress his cheekbone so slightly, he felt her sharp nail against the skin of his neck.  
Levi raised an eyebrow at her after minutes just before she yanked her wrists out of his hold and pushed herself back, that was a really strong push for someone like her.

She got away from him, still facing him, she looked at him for the last time, her hands clenched on the soft sand under the water, her face looked kinda sad and angry now, she looked at him for the last time before jumping in the water with a quiet splash and swim into the darkness.  
Her tail was bright silver, it looked like it could light up the ocean, the curved shape at the end of her narrow tail looked like a beautiful thin cloth that was hanging from the flesh. A thin silver lace was the last thing he saw at that night.

He stood up fast and looked forward, there was no mark of her, he kept looking for minutes but at the end he walked out of the water and went toward the house.

Levi’s eyes opened, he sat straight fast, when did he slept last night and where...,  
He looked at the window beside him, the sun was in the middle of the sky, it was noon now, “Shit.”

How could he sleep that much, it was his first time something like this happened to him. he glanced at the beach, it wasn’t crowded, only a few people were passing, sitting and enjoying the sea, with their children playing in the water together.

Levi looked at two kids in the sea in front of his house, they were splashing water on each other, and they were on the same spot as he was last-  
FUCK, he remembered his dream again, but the memories were too clear. He exhaled slowly, trying hard to believe that those memories were just a dream but then his eyes found a pile of wet, sandy clothes on the chair.

“FUCK.” Now he shouted, it was real. The girl, the mermaid he met last night was real.  
He stood up from the bed and walked to his bookshelves, looking at every single book to find the one he wanted, the memories, the voices and the feeling of her hand and her deadly act was popping up in his mind one by one.  
“I never seen you sleep this much.” Erwin was at his door smiling at him.

“how do you know I was sleep.” He looked back at the books, searching, not liking to accept the truth.

“you bed hair is a little obvious.” He said followed by a laughter that made anger boil in Levi’s blood.

“bastard, why did you let me sleep this much.”

“you looked tired and if I tried to wake you up you would have stabbed me.”

Levi kept looking at him with an angry face, was his bed hair that bad? He sighed as he looked back at the books again.  
“anyway, lunch is ready, get ready soon.”

Shit, lunch. He finally found the book he wanted and tossed it on the unmade bed, then he walked to the bathroom before joining Erwin downstairs.  
“get ready, we will go out after food.” Erwin said as he took another bite at the bread.  
Levi wasn’t touching the food, his eyes were looking at some old pages.

“why?”

“well, you guys cant stays at the house like two grandpas forever, can you?” Hange replied.

She swallowed her food, looking at Levi, “don’t you want to come?” she asked.

Levi nodded, his eyes stayed still at the book. this was the only time he Really wanted to go out.  
“good, Moblit will come too, I cant wait to show you guys everywhere.”

Erwin smiled at her, then back at Levi. He was so deep in the book, why was he so suddenly interested in a book.  
“thought you liked my cooking.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“you better eat because we don’t want you to get sea sick and start vomiting.” Erwin's joke wasn't funny but they knew it would annoy him.  
“shut the fuck up.” He hissed at them.

Moblit joined them as Hange kept yelling about how excited she was. Levi placed a hat on her head, she looked more normal and like a woman now.  
His eyes never left the sea, he was just watching every part of it that he could, he was waiting for a sign, for something to show that she’s here.  
They reached a quiet place. there were some rocks, Hange said the island had a small rocky shore.  
They sat down on the soft sand as Hange ran to the water and came back with some shell and rock in her hand. They drank and talked, in fact Hange did most of the talk. getting advised at how to get a job in coast and talking about some memories were better, but Erwin noticed that Levi was somewhere else.

“hoooo, look at this.”

Hange's voice came, she was sitting in the same place but with a new creature in her hand, Levi remembered her talking about it, it was starfish he guessed.  
“I want to take it home.” She yelled like a baby for it.

“but Hange-san you cant.”

“but Moblit-”

“you know why.” Erwin spoke calmly with a smile, Hange has never failed to amuse him.  
“but erwiiiiiiin.” 

Hange’s voice got lower and lower as Levi placed the book next to Erwin and disappeared behind the rocks.  
He rolled his pants up under his knees, placed his shoes next to a show and walked on the old wooden wharf he just found. He sat on the edge of it, resting his legs in the water.

He enjoying the light breeze that hit his face with every wave , he closed his eyes, head lolled back as he took a deep breath.  
He opened his eyes and glared at the sea, waiting. He thought of himself being an idiot for waiting for a deadly creature, she might not even come back here again.

the big wave of thought it his mind disappeared when he saw a flash of light in water again, his hearts started beating fast, something jolted in his stomach for no reason.  
Levi pulled his legs out of the water, with his elbows on his knees, didn’t want to lose a leg for this.  
The light flashed to his eye again, this time he could see it clear, the sun allowed him to actually see her black hair under the water, she was unsuccessful in hiding.

“come out.” his voice level with a straight face, couldn't wait any longer like last night, he wanted some answers.

He saw her move under the water, she got closer to him but stayed under water.  
Then, he saw the crown of her head, her silky black hair popped out of the water then followed her eyes, bright stormie , they were big and beautiful, full of unknowing emotions this time.

“you weren’t this shy last night.” He was ready to sacrifice himself to a deadly creature at this point. her eyebrow frowned, she got mad at him with his first words.  
She moved up in a swift motion, the water was at her waist now, still not showing her beautiful tail to him.

He watched how the water reflected off her soft, pale skin. She was sparkling in light and Levi couldn’t take his eyes off of her.  
She was beautifully naked, the silver colors on her body looked like something else, like diamond grow instead of skin on her breasts, and they were faded on her collarbone and shoulder, even down on her stomach.

And they weren’t only one color, the silver color on her breasts and tail looked slightly like gold and pink when she moved under the light.

Her wet lashes and hair dropped water on her cheeks, which were slightly rosy with her parted lips, but he didn’t see any fangs in her mouth.

He thought he was staring at her for too long but he noticed that she was doing the same.  
“why?” 

His question made her jump a little, she was too distracted in looking at his face.  
“why didn’t you kill me last night?”

She watched him with wide eyes, not having an answer for him, so she just looked down, showing that she was sorry, his question was too harsh for her, she didn’t even know how to answer it.

“I’m sorry.” He finally heard her voice, calm but not kind.

“did you brought any friends, maybe they can finish the job.”

She shook her head slowly, her wet hair moved and touched her bare shoulders at the action.

“how do you want me to believe that, while you guys hunt for living.”

She looked up at him, she thought he didn’t know anything about them, but he had a light reading about an hour ago.  
Her lips parted for a silent voice, then she looked down again, “I don’t have anybody.”

Her voice came out a little shaky, he raised an eyebrow at her, was she the last one of them.  
“huh?”

“my family is dead,” a pause, “ I only have two people in my life.”

Then she looked at him, showed him her strong will in her big gray eyes, she was a survivor.  
“you lived alone?”

She simply nodded, “my parents were killed, and, eventually everyone I knew, only my brother and his friend survived with me, there are a lot of us but we kill each other.”

This was familiar to him, this was a revenge then.

She didn't look at his eyes, “why didn’t you kill me for your family?” he needed to know it.

She took to long to pick up right words for an answer.  
“you weren’t the one who hunted my family, and… ,” She was flushed now, “and…”  
and what dammit.

“I wanted to see you again.” her voice was getting lower and lower at the end of her sentence, she was going down in the water too, now he could only see her head again.

“you only killed those who hunted your family?” a nod was his answer.  
“then how did you live?”

She looked up at him, “well your old book had a lot of wrong things about us, we can live with fish too.”  
She was watching him all the time.

The awkward moments started when they stared at each other again.  
...."you shouldn’t be here.”

it seemed like she got upset because of him questioning her presence.  
“you guys are the last one right, then you’re in danger, humans might hunt you.”  
She was thinking about his words, he was right, but...

"would you too?”

He looked at her, there was something in her eyes that he couldn’t see, does she think that he is a nice person. what if she wants to relay on him for her life.  
"you think i wont?”

She looked down again, “I just know it.” he couldn’t hear her cause she mumbled. 

But she seemed too confident on her words, even he didn’t trust his own words like she did.  
"what’s your name?”

she finally asked, she didn’t look nervous anymore, there was a confident in her face with a slight smile on her lips, her ice finally melted.

"Levi.”

He spoke as he leaned on one of his hands behind him.  
“just Levi?”

She asked as she swam closer to him, she showed her slim body to him again, she moved her tail and it was floating on the water, she was seducing him without knowing it.

He could see her tail for the first time, it was glowing like a fucking diamond, the color of her long, silver, narrow tail changed when she moved it.  
He forgot the question and just stared at her tail, no reason why the mermaids were hunted, too beautiful. but she was even more than that.  
She didn’t have long hair to hide her breasts, so they were just in the sight, she was just too naked and he just had to focus on her face.  
"you listening?” 

His eyes snapped up to her eyes, she was smirking now.

"tch, brat.” She laughed at him, sweetly. He never thought me might like a woman’s laugh like this.  
“Levi Ackerman.” 

“what?” her eyes widen the second she heard his last name. she suddenly moved her tail down and swam closer to him.  
"what, what?”  
"your last name…”  
He raised an eyebrow at her, “what about it?”  
"my last name is-”

A loud noise stopped her from finishing her sentence.

“Levi.” It was Hange yelling his name, her voice sent shivers to mermaid’s body, Levi looked back to see where she is.  
“he’s here I found his shoes.” Hange yelled, Levi looked at the girl in front of him, he opened his mouth to talk but she just jumped in the water with a loud splash.

“I think he fell in the water,” Levi heard Hange’s voice again, followed by her loud laugh after it.

“shit.” He murmured as he slid off the wharf into the water, he closed his eyes when the water passed his head, held his breath.  
Everything went quiet as soon as his head went under water, it was so quiet, even more peaceful than the beach. Then he opened his eyes, he almost gasped.  
She looked even more ravishing in the water, her hair was floating, her tail moving freely around her, shining as it went up and down slightly, her eyes locked with him as her lips parted.

Levi noticed how beautiful the ocean looked like, everywhere was bright blue, tiny fishes moving around and the white, soft looking sand with colorful plants on it, it was magical.

The mermaid smiled when she noticed Levi’s amazed face, her smile was precious, she brought her hand up to his face.  
She traced her fingers on his jaw, grazing them on his face before cupping it.

Levi remain floating in front of her, he didn’t move a limb, her tail barely touched his body.  
The mermaid moved her face closer to him, Levi’s fingers found her cheek, they were soft and rosy, he was about to take her face with his palm but the mermaid looked up her head suddenly.

She moved down and hugged Levi’s lower body and swam up. 

She pushed Levi up, his body popped out of water, He took a long inhale and threw his hands on the wooden wharf, she was still holding him under the water but she let him go when Hange appeared and walked toward him.

“went for a little swim without us.”

Hange said as she stretched her hand toward Levi.  
“what?” he asked, panting while he took her hand to get out of the water.  
“you jumped into water, you could drown because of your short legs you know.” She joked  
“fuck off.” Levi moved his fingers in his hair and pushed them back, he was still breathing heavily from his mouth, that shitty glasses ruined the moment, like always.

“come on, we’re going to my house.”

Hange talked as she moved toward her friends again, Levi was soaking wet, Jesus he could choke the living hell out of Hange with his bare hands.  
“you shit heads go, I’ll catch up with you.”

He heard Erwin’s chuckle, he waited for Hange to leave then he walked to the end of the wharf, then he saw the mermaid in the water, she was holding the edge of the wooden wharf.

“you should probably go, you might get sick.” She spoke, eyes on his wet body, all the hidden muscular were very clear since his wet white shirt was sticked to his flesh.

“I don’t get sick.” He said as he looked at down, his fingers pushed his black bangs back and showed his forehead.  
“they’re waiting, we can talk again later if you’re lucky.”  
That damned smirk, “lucky?”  
she smiled, she was about to turn around that he spoke again, “what’s your name?”

she turned her head to look at him, “Mikasa.” Then she jumped in the water and swam away from him.  
Mikasa.

The name echoed in his mind all night when they were at Hange’s.

They finished dinner, Levi barely touched his food and as soon as they got drunk and started laughing on the couch, he finished his tea and stepped out of the house.  
He walked near the water with his bare foot, he had no fucking clue where to look for her, but did she know where he was.

He was deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice her sooner. She was in front of him, laying on her back on the sand with her head on her palms, waves reached down her tail.

Levi smiled, he sat next to her, he crossed his legs and looked at the moon.

“so, I’m the lucky guy, huh?” 

She laughed shorty with her eyes on the sky, “and your happy about it.”

He looked at her face, a faint smile on his lips, “I guess.”

“where are your friends?” that was an odd question.

“drunk, probably sleep.”

“why don’t you join them?”

“I like it here.”

Mikasa looked at him with a smile, “so, what brought you here to live near the sea?”

“my dumbass friend thought it was a good idea.”

“I saw him before, he used to come here often to visit Hange, right?”  
Levi found her eyes, “you stalk others?”  
She frowned her eyebrows, “I live here, its not my fault when they call each other’s name out loud.”  
“shouldn’t you be living in the deepest waters? Then what do you do up here.”  
She raised an eyebrow, “you were the one looking for me, at first, shorty.”  
He raised an eyebrow, damn she never lost in arguing, “what did you say?”  
“the truth." Levi leaned over and looked at her face directly.  
“say it again gloomy brat.”  
“what will you do about it.” the smile never left her face but her eyes were a little nervous now.  
“you could only guess.” He was smiling darkly at her, he thought he was going to move above and hover on her for a second, but Mikasa sat up and faced him.  
Now she was between his parted legs, her face so close to his, her hand was next to his leg and she was leaning on it. his breath fanned on her wet face and made her shiver.

“I would like to know.”

They both were smirking at each other, her hand flew to his shoulder and clenched at his shirt tightly to hold herself in place, it was hard for her to sit on land with her tail.

Their lips were so close, their head was in a great position for a kiss, but their lips never touched.  
Levi let his hand rest on her waist, she flinched a little but after seconds, she was leaning onto his warm palm, and with that, Levi crushed his lips on hers hard, his other hand went to her hair and grabbed it but not so hard, only to move her head so he could have a better access to her lips. 

His tongue licked her lips and pushed between them, trying to explore inside her hot mouth. They wanted to take the others breath.  
She parted her lips with a small gasp, invited him and moved her tongue along with his.

Her hands cupped his sharp jawline and she leaned on him. he fell on the wet sands with his back and she followed him, their lips never left each other.  
Their soft kisses turned into biting, he bit her lower lip and pulled it, then he opened his eyes to look at her face.  
Her cheeks were flushed and she was panting, she looked so good and it turned him on to see her like that.

Mikasa sucked his lips in return, didn’t care if they might leave bruise tomorrow, she just enjoyed his warm flesh on her mouth.  
After seconds he finally pulled back and as soon as he did that, Mikasa inhaled hardy, tried to catch her breath, her finger nails were making red marks on his shoulders but he didn’t mind.

Her breasts were on his chest, feeling his heartbeat, her body was between his legs and it made him groan down his throat.  
Mikasa rested her forehead on his, smelling his clean sense, her hair fell around his face, didn’t let him take his eyes off of her.  
Levi planted small kisses on her lips, beside her mouth and her cheeks.

His hands moved on her sides, they started kissing again, but slowly this time, taking their time to taste each other but a noise made them broke their kiss.  
It was from Hange’s house, they were up now.

The door opened with a loud noise, Levi sat up suddenly and took Mikasa between his hands, tried to hide her.  
Mikasa sank in his chest with her fist clenched on his shirt, dumbly trying to look smaller.

Levi turned his head around and looked at the house behind him without moving, “Erwin?”  
“Levi, come, we are going home.”  
Levi nodded, Erwin looked at him for seconds and then answered back with a smile and closed the door. he could definitely notice Mikasa if he wasn’t drunk.  
Mikasa placed her palms on his knees and pushed herself back into the water.  
Levi sat there looking at her with wide eyes, “see you later, Levi.”  
His name was like sweet in her mouth, then she smiled at him before swimming toward the deep parts of the water.  
Levi noticed her swollen lips before she goes, he wondered if his lips were red like her too.  
Levi helped drunk Erwin to their house and leaved him on his bed, then he sat on the bed with his head on the wall, leaning against the headboard, he was looking at the big, black sea.

Morning routine was like always, instead that he left the house a few times to check if his mermaid was there or not.  
Hange came to them like other days, she was thinking about building boats to keep them a little busy, they weren’t use to stay in house and do nothing.  
Levi told them that he will go for a walk, he went to the wooden wharf from yesterday. He was thinking about last night all the time.  
What could he do about it, they couldn’t go further than that, it was impossible for them, he didn’t notice that he was looking down all the time because he was too busy thinking about what is he going to do.

Levi walked on the wooden wharf and reached the end of it, he rolled his pants up and sat with his leg in the water.  
his other foot was at the edge of the wharf, he leaned on his hand beside him.  
then he saw her, she was floating on the water, the sun was shining on her pale skin, her eyes were closed, the end of her tail was in water.

“hello again.”

she came closer to him, moved between his parted legs and rested her hands on his thighs.  
Her lazy smile brought joy to his face. she moved her body up to reach his face, her palm holding his face.  
He leaned down a little and kissed her delicious lips, the kiss moved butterflies in their stomachs, Mikasa hugged his neck and scratched his scull with her fingers lightly. His hands supported her waist.

She smiled against his lips, they stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying the warmth of each other, their eyes closed while she rested her forehead against his, then she sunk down in water slowly, her hands around his waist with her chin resting on his thigh.

“how is the captain doing?” she asked, teasing him with a smile.  
“it could be better.”  
“how?” She looked at him.  
She got the idea after his long silent, she brought herself up to his level.  
“how long can you hold your breath?”  
“what?”  
Suddenly, she tugged at his collar and pulled him in the water with her, he came up and coughed.  
“what the fuck brat?”  
She laughed at his face.  
Levi got distracted by her laughter to know why she pulled him in the water.  
She looked at him and asked again, “how long can you hold your breath?”  
“why?”  
Mikasa was smiling, biting her lower lips to hold her excitement.  
“I wanna show you something.”  
How could he say no to her face, he just nodded at her, she took his hand and he took a long inhale.  
Mikasa pulled him down in the water, every sound in the world stopped in his ears.  
He opened his eyes slowly, everything light blue, the sun light was shining proudly in the water, everywhere was glowing.

The clean white sand and colorful plants on it, all beautiful and very different.  
Mikasa pulled him deeper, her tail was moving beautifully like magic.  
They stopped in the middle of the water, deep down, small bubbles left his mouth as he exhaled.  
He looked around, it was the most beautiful place he has ever seen, the fishes swam everywhere around them.  
Mikasa had his hand in hers, looking at his amazed face.  
His mouth was open, the beauty in water was indescribable for him, but then he realized he was staring too much at its beauty.  
Mikasa came close and kissed him, it was weird until she gave him her breath, filled his lungs with air.  
She let go of his hand and he stayed still, enjoying himself.

After some seconds, Mikasa took Levi’s hand and swam up, they both popped their head out, Levi took a deep breath as soon as the air hit his face.  
He looked tired but happy, never thought he could see such thing in his life. Didn't want to agree, but somehow everything was enjoyable for him. He grabbed her face and planted a kiss on her wet lips, he never wanted to let go.  
His smiley face was so adorable. She sat on the sand when the reached the shore, Levi lay down and rested his head on her tail, she stoked his hair as he unbuttoned his shirt, revealed his muscular body.

Mikasa had to admit, she was checking him out for like ten minutes. his pale, well made body that sun made it glow.  
His soft black hair between her fingers, she trailed every line in his face, memorizing every single detail.  
He opened his eyes to find her, chuckled when she tried to open his frowned eyebrows with her thumb.  
And they rested in the sun, waiting to get their bodies dry.

Mikasa enjoyed playing with his hair, then she poked his cheek, he didn’t move, he fell sleep while she was playing with his hair.  
She moved his head on sand, careful not to wake him and hovered above him with elbows beside his head.  
Studied him for the last seconds before she fell sleep on his chest. 

He opened his eyes at the yellow-orange sky, the sun was setting down and they were still on the same spot.  
He saw Mikasa curled in his arms, her head resting on his arm, her lips were parted slightly, with her tail between his legs and end of it still in water.  
He moved above her, his fingers caressed her soft cheek, he moved his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her while moving his lips on her neck.  
A faint smile crossed her lips.

Levi started kissing her neck, slowly down to her collarbone, on the diamond parts of her skin.  
He went up to her neck and sucked the skin there, he didn’t know why he wanted to mark every inch of her.  
He kissed and sucked everywhere his mouth reached. He kept assaulting her neck until he heard her giggle.  
He looked up, raised an eyebrow at her.  
“it tickles.” she murmed in low voice.  
Before he could go further more, his head went heavy on her chest. He was still half sleep, and when she made no move, he closed his eyes and went to sleep with the sound oh her heartbeats. He was on his back when he jolted awake. it was dark and a bit cooler, and the spot next to him was empty. Levi sat and looked around, expecting to see her somewhere around him but nothing. Thats why he disliked to fall sleep, he didnt want her to go without a goodbye.


	2. come with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i could mention that she saw eren and armin in town But,  
> im a Lazy bitch...  
> maybe i show them later  
> (Jesus im not good at smut fuck)

“what?”

“we will go to stay in town for a few days.”

“no.”

“why?”

“I want to stay here.”

“you will get fresh air, plus we need to get some food and groceries too. We have been here for months now.”  
Levi looked away from Erwin.  
“I cant recall you being a person who can’t stay in a place.”

“it’s only a few days, we can come back sooner if you want.”

“don’t ruin it because of me, go enjoy yourselves.”

Erwin went silent after that, he just kept packing some stuffs as Levi sipped his tea, looking outside the window.  
“I think I know why are you so attracted to this place.”  
Erwin said as he sat in front of Levi, looking at him with a smile.  
Shit, of course he knew it. he definitely knew it, he was a commander for fuck sake, plus he knew Levi better than anyone. he noticed the changes in the way he acts and the amount of time he spent in the shore.  
Levi closed his eyes and placed the cup on the table, his face stayed like always, he tried to look at everywhere except Erwin.

“don’t forget to bring tea.”

Erwin and Hange left an hour later, saying their goodbyes and left their friend alone in the house.  
The sun was still in the sky, but not as powerful as hours ago, Levi locked the door and walked to the shore.  
He kinda knew everyone now, he nodded at those who greeted him and continued walking, he reached the old wooden wharf, he sat on the sand and leaned against the rock, closing his eyes.

“what is it, old man?” 

He opened his eyes to the goddess mermaid, she was laying on her stomach on a big rock near him, her face on her palms.  
Levi rolled his eyes at her and closed them again while she kept looking at his handsome, sharp features.

“did your friend left you all alone, grandpa?” 

why did that women had to use those bloody words every single fucking time.  
“actually, they did.”  
Mikasa’s eyes widen slightly, didn’t expect her guess to be right.  
“why didn’t you go with them?”  
“I like it more in here.”  
“don’t you have a better answer to give?”  
He leaned his head back on the rock, trying to ignore the truth falling from her tongue.

“you could just say that you’ll miss me.” Damn Her smug tone.

Hell she was right, Levi let out a short laugh, more like a smirk, then glanced at her. “someone is confident.”  
Says the person who came here to see me every day. she could say it and shut him up but she just kept looking at him with a victory smile on her lips.

They stayed quiet for a few moments, then Levi stood up slowly. “I have to make something for dinner since Erwin is not here.”  
Mikasa sat on the rock as he walked toward her, their faces in front of each other, “just don’t make a mess.”  
The corner of his mouth went up, “you never saw how I live.”

“im curious to see that.” She got closer, he could feel her warm breath on his lips.

“you can stay in a bath tub for days if you’d like.”

She got back and looked at him.  
“I don’t need that.”

“I think you do, you shouldn’t stay out of water for a long time.”

She smiled, her hands moved on his chest and undid two buttons of his shirt.

“I might do something that will never need me a tub of water ouside the sea.”

“I’d like to see that.”

“you might.” she was still playing with the collar of his shirt.

“what are you talking about?” Levi finished his question as she brought him closer by his collar and kissed him on his lips.  
He got the mood quickly and held her arms, their tongues met and after seconds, their kiss got hotter and they could hear the sound of their lips brushing against each other.

They pulled back for air, he looked at her, her flushed cheeks, parted lips and panting, just for him.  
He sighed and rested his forehead on her shoulder, thinking about the mess they made, thinking why he they had end up like this.  
Mikasa cupped his face and brought it up to look at him, she was smiling. This was the first time she was smiling like this after they stopped making out.

“hold me.”

Levi raised an eyebrow, still breathing heavily.  
“what?”

“hold me and go away from the water.”

“are yo-” she shushed him with her index finger on his lips, her eyes were telling him to trust her.  
After seconds of staring, he slowly nodded and held her in bridle style, he pulled her tail out of water and she gripped his shirt.  
Levi was still confused, what was this girl up to, did she really wanted to come to his house? like that?  
He walked away from the water and stepped on the dry part of the beach when she told him to stop, 

“put me down.”

He looked at her, still couldn’t even guess what was she up to, he kneed and placed her on the sand, holding a hand on her back.  
Suddenly he noticed her tail changing almost quickly!

Her shiny tail was tearing apart and turning into two legs, the skin of her tail looked like melting when it fell on the sand.  
The shiny diamond part of her skin stopped glowing and turned into skin, her breasts weren’t covered anymore and two small, pink nipples appeared on them.  
Levi’s face felt hot, his eyes wider than they could ever be, then he noticed her clenching her thighs together to cover herself. and god she looked so beautiful like that.

He looked at her flushed face that was hidden behind her hair.  
Levi took off his long sleeved shirt and put it on her shoulders, trying to hide her bare body. he still couldnt believe in his eyes when he touched her skin.

“I- how-”

“we shouldn’t do this in front of anyone, but…”  
but she did it for him.

“can you walk?”

She shrugged, she didn’t know either, Levi held her hand and helped her stand up.  
Mikasa took one shaky step and with that, she lost her balance, Levi held her waist quickly before she hit the ground.  
She let out a chuckle, more like embarrassed, “I don’t think so.”

Levi held her in bridle style again, feeling her wet skin rubbing against his, he hid her body with his shirt as much as he could and walked toward his house.  
Mikasa’s hot breath was on his chest and her head hidden in his neck, she couldn’t show her foreign face to others.

He tried to walk faster, Mikasa curled herself as much as she could in his arms, she was a little heavy unlike her narrow body.  
It was getting darker, Levi was glad how they could reach the house without grabbing any attention.

Levi finally reached the house, closing the door behind him, ignoring the people who were looking at him, shirtless with a naked stranger in his arms.  
Levi placed Mikasa on the couch slowly, her legs were tightly closed but her breasts were peaking out of the shirt.

Levi went to grab a towel for her, he came down and pulled his shirt over her shoulders, she didn’t seem to mind it.  
Levi put a towel on her head and rubbed it to dry her hair.

After seconds he stopped and looked at her, he was on his knees in front of her, he moved the hair on her face and pushed it behind her ear.  
He couldn’t stop looking at her, she looked different, her hair dry and curled at the end, her skin felt softer under his touch.

She finally smirked at him, “told you I don’t need a tub of water.”  
Levi let out a small laugh.  
“you liked my surprise.”  
“I did.”  
Mikasa smiled warmly, she clenched the towel around her. Levi stood up and walked to the kitchen.  
“tea?”  
“never had it, but yes.”  
He smiled at her again, Jesus how many times was she making him smile like that.

He made two cups of black tea and walked toward her, she was drying her legs with with the small towel he gave her.  
Levi stole his eyes from her body, he looked like a teenage boy who saw tits for the first time, he sat on the couch in front of her, “is it your first time?”  
She kept drying herself, “kinda.”

She leaned back and picked her cup up, looking at it while she spoke, “I think I did this when i was a child, I couldn’t walk on these for hours.” she ended it with a small chuckle.  
“you can practice now.”  
“wont your friends come back here?”  
“they wont if you stay.”  
She smiled and looked down again. Levi noticed that he asked the question too early, it wasn’t the time to ask her to stay here with him. But then he noticed that she had a brother than she loved more than anything.  
“what about your brother?”

“they live here, not in the sea.” oh. That explained why she was near the shore.  
“my Eren and Armin love to see the world outside the water so, they moved out many years ago.” She smiled at their faces in her mind.  
“why didn’t you come with them?”

“I needed to get my... our revenge, plus I was watching them all the time.”  
“do you want to stay?” he asked. It was so sudden, but he really wanted to know.  
She just kept looking at him.

“you got your family’s revenge, and you can see your brother here and…”  
She showed her sweet smile to him, “I think i need more time.”  
“I can make you like it here.” He got his smirk again.  
“and How are you gonna do that?" she answered back, he could do it right then but he finished his tea first.

"you'll see soon if you want to."

Levi stood up and walked upstairs, “I’ll go take a shower, don’t move or go anywhere, I’ll be quick.”

She didn’t even listen to him, she only turned her head around to check his muscular, bare back.  
she finished her tea, placed the towels beside her and looked for something to wear, no women lived in that house, how could she find something for her.  
She wore Levi’s long sleeved shirt that he gave her earlier, left the buttons open and smelled the shirt.

It smelled like him, cold but sweet, she felt something bloomed in her stomach.  
Mikasa laid down on the couch, with his shirt covering her nose, she closed her eyes breathing his sense.

She woke up with a drop of cold water on her cheek, she turned her head, opening one eye to see what was that for.  
“Oi.” He was behind the couch, leaning down above her, he picked up the towel on the couch and dried his hair.

“took you long enough.” She said as she sat on the couch and stretched her hands before looking at him. Levi ignored her question like how he ignored himself standing under the water, pinching himself to wake up or waiting for her to disappear any moment.

Levi had some clothes in his hands and placed them on her thighs.  
“you are the one who fell sleep.” He said as he walked to the kitchen with the towel around his shoulders.  
Mikasa picked the clothes he brought for her, a pair of pants and a boxer. 

“those are new, by the way.” He said without looking at her.  
“thanks.” She said as she moved her legs up to wear the boxers.

Her legs weren’t shaky now, she put on the boxers and tried to stand up. His shirt was only covering her new nipples and she didn’t mind.  
She was a fast learner, took small steps toward the kitchen, she lost her balance a few times and sighed when he didn't noticed.  
Levi turned and saw her at the kitchen, holding herself to the kitchen counter, trying her best not to fall.

“you have a thing for being nude, don’t you?” 

Mikasa frowned, “I walked all this fucking way with these fucking legs and that’s all you have to say.” She spat.  
Levi nearly laughed at her face, she was mad at him being a dick, she turned away and tried to walk out of the kitchen but he stopped her by holding her waist.

He moved in front of her and kissed her, Mikasa frowned but closed her eyes as his sweet taste went on her tongue.  
Levi held her hips and sat her on the counter, he pushed himself between her legs and continued kissing her hungrily.

His hand flew to her nape and held her, Mikasa clenched his forearms, digging her nails in his skin as his kiss got harder, taking the breath out of her .  
Her body was hot now, she felt something between her legs, she was getting wet, she reacted to the unfamiliar tickle between her legs.

That felt pleasing for a second but then it started to hurt, she needed to do something about it, but she was busy moving her lips and tongue on his.  
She was getting how it was working so she pulled him closer. Rubbing herself against his engorged dick, trying to tell him that she needed something to do with it. but then,

But he broke it. breathing heavily on her neck as she looked at his eyes that were down.  
“aren’t you hungry?”

Mikasa raised an eyebrow at him, she was really hungry but she could just punch his face right there for stopping her pleasure.  
“if you keep me waiting here, I’ll get more and more hungry.”

He smirked against her lips, he held her hips and picked her up, making his way toward his room upstairs.  
She hugged him tightly until he tossed her on the bed.

He was on top of her before she opened her eyes, burying his clothed member between her legs as he caught her swollen lips again.  
Mikasa held his face, grabbing his hard jaw and soft skin in her palms was her favorite thing now.

She felt him moving against her, then her hands flew down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up while they broke the kiss to catch their breath.  
Levi sat for a moment to take of his shirt, hard muscles moved under his skin. Mikasa swallowed a moan as she felt his warm skin on her chest.  
He planted kisses on her jaw, Mikasa moved her head to give him more space.

He sucked her sensitive spots and it earned him a tug on his hair. His hands moved to her shirt and pushed it down her shoulders, he saw her many times but it still felt new to him.

He took a moment to look at her, his hot breaths fanned over her chest, making her nipples harden.  
He smirked at how sensitive she could get, bent down and buried his face in her breasts.  
Mikasa gasped when he took her nipple in his mouth, toying with it, tasting her.  
Mikasa clenched his shoulder and nape, knowing her sharp nail would draw blood and leave bruises on his body.

He hissed at the pain and bit her nipple hard as an answer, her quiet pant turned into a yelp, her knee kicked his side and she tried to pull his head away.  
Levi took her wrists and pinned them on the bed beside her head. 

“brat!” 

he warned her slowly with a husky tone.

“we don’t do those things here.” That smirk never left his lips, it made Mikasa even hotter.  
He continued assaulting her breasts, covering her collarbone with red marks and saliva.  
Mikasa tried to stay quiet, didn’t want him to enjoy this much more but a breathy moan escaped her lips when his fingers touched her clothed clit.  
Levi looked at her, it was her first time. 

She was flushed, her face showed that she can handle it but her eyes were glassy about her being nervous.  
He took off the boxers slowly and tossed them somewhere on the floor, leaving her completely naked under him.

Mikasa closed the distance between her thighs tightly, her heart was going to explode any second, but still she couldn’t control the feelings in her spine.  
His heart melt in his chest when he saw her blushed face, he moved close and brushed his lips against her soft ones.

His kiss was so gentle, yet powerful, she hugged his shoulders and kissed him back, giving him everything he wanted.  
Her thighs parted slowly as Levi placed his knee between them. Her hands moved on his chest down, working on the button of his pants.

She pulled his pants and boxers down his hips, her breath stopped when her fingers touched his hard, hot member.  
Their lips were resting against each other, she moved her head to look down at his throbbing length, her core felt hotter than before. She got fucking wet by only holding him.

She heard a low moan through his closed lips when she rubbed the head of his cock with her thumb. She moved her fingers up and down, making his hands shake on the bed.

He rested his forehead on the crook of her neck, his warm, sharp breaths fanned over her collarbone.  
Mikasa couldn’t even imagine this, Levi, needy and weak in her hands. She didn’t know she could make this strong man panting on her like this without knowing what she was doing.

She smiled, a faint smile crossed her parted lips, didn’t know she would enjoy it this much.  
Mikasa stopped pumping, her hand fell on her stomach and Levi took the chance and brought his head up to face her, she was amused, biting her lower lip to make him go crazy.

He sat on his heels, between her bare legs. His stomach was touching her sex.  
Levi looked at her. Black, silky hair on his pillow, her hands beside her head, fingers playing with white sheet.

Her pale skin and her round, soft breasts. He looked at her collar bone that was full marks he just made.  
“your beautiful.” He whispered as he palmed her breasts. Mikasa closed her eyes and threw her head back when he gave a squeeze to her nipples.

“so beautiful.” She could barely hear his breathy whispers. Levi moved his palms down her chest, up to her neck and down again, he touched her ribs and moved to feel her hard stomach, massaging her lazily.

his hand moved down slowly, he could feel her shiver under his fingers. he moved down and down, finding the hot place between her legs. she moaned and placed the back of her hand on her mouth to quiet herself when he parted her labias, she was so warmed in his hands that it made her frown again.

His middle finger moved up and down so slowly, making her arch her back and open her mouth, gasping for air, couldn’t help but to make a long moan.  
His finger made a small, but firm circle on her clit and moved down on her entrance.

“come on.” He heard her groan lowly, getting frustrated already. Levi smiled and moved down to kiss her chin and jaw.  
She threw her head back and exposed her pale neck to him. Levi bit it like a hungry beast, seeking for her sweet flesh.

“tell me what you want.” He said slowly against her lips. 

The only thing he got was a breathy moan, he knew that his hand was doing a great job.

“I’m waiting.”

She opened her eyes to see his blue ones.  
“please.” he could hardly hear her.

He just smiled on her and continued, “I want you,”  
His eyes widen, she surprised him again.

“I want you, now.” He could clearly hear her now, she was looking at him with serious eyes, and a burning need in them.

That was enough for Levi, he placed the head of his cock on her entrance and pushed inside slowly. Her eyes went teary.  
She threw her head back at the feeling, Levi pushed all his length inside her, that was the first time he heard her moan like that.

He filled her completely, painful at first which made Mikasa dug her nail in his arm. But the pain got better and better and finally turned into pleasure.  
She opened his eyes to look at him, panting for him to move, so he did.

He pulled out and pushed inside, he did it again and again, making her open her mouth and say his name quietly with every thrust.  
His lips were on her again, their saliva mixed with a deep kiss he gave her, he pulled her lower lip, playing with her.

The room was filled with heavy breathes and low moans. Mikasa hugged his shoulders, feeling the hard muscles moving under his skin. She hid her face in his neck, enjoying his rough thrusts that moved her up and down.

Levi never stopped from getting both of them close to their delicious climax. Mikasa clenched her fist in his hair and tugging it hardly.

Levi groaned when the feeling of her walls clench around him hit him, and with a few more thrust his dick exploded inside her. Mikasa brought his face up for a kiss after watching his face with slightly red cheeks and parted lips. Levi kissed her back deeply and moved in her again, his thumb drew circles on her.

Mikasa broke the kiss for a moan, giving Levi the chance to bite her lower lip, he just found her sweet spot and he hit it just the way she wanted.  
She finished with squeezing Levi between her legs, whispering his name with closed eyes.

Levi fell on top of her, breathing heavily as he rested his ear on her, hearing her heart drumming in her chest like it might jump out any second.  
They didn’t move, they just laid there trying to catch their breath.

Mikasa smiled, still breathing heavily as she kissed his head, smelling the fresh shampoo on his hair. Never wanted to stop stroking his soft hair.

Mikasa stayed naked under his unbuttoned long sleeved shirt and his boxers again, Levi cleaned her before dressing her up, cleaned the blood between her thighs and kissed her flesh softly.

Levi never let go of her hand, helped her walk down stairs, he caught her every time she fell, which made her laugh at herself.  
They walked out of the house, enjoying the cool sand under their bare feet. 

Levi was moving chopped woods in a place while Mikasa stood behind and watched his every move with a blanket in her arms.  
Levi made a fire in sands, it lights up the dark night, enough for them to see each others faces. 

Mikasa walked to him and placed the blanket on the sand.

They sat on it with another one covering them, enjoying the warmth of the fire that kissed their skin.  
Levi laid down on his back and closed his eyes, smiling at the warm weight that was on him.

Mikasa straddled him, sitting comfortably on his lap and started moving her palms on his body.  
He groaned down his throat, a fait smile crossed his lips at the satisfaction feeling of her palms massaging his body.

Mikasa smirked, “having fun?”

“since a few hours ago.”

Her hand stopped moving, her fingers toyed with the collar of his t-shirt.

“are you happy?” she was looking down while asking him the question.  
Levi opened his eyes, his hands moved from her hips to her waist and laid her down beside him. he propped himself on the elbow, his free hand covered her body with blanket and his fingers started lingering the curves of her face.

“more than ever.”

She gave a sweet smile to his words. Levi kept playing with her face, breathing her sweet sense.  
The fire made her eyes warm and she was falling sleep but his question jumped her awake.

“do you like it here?”

She looked at his eyes, they were calm for her, with a hidden joy in them. 

“are you asking me to stay?”

“brat.” he frowned his eyebrows again. she was right, he couldn’t get mad because that was his real question.  
“well…” she didn’t finish her words, her eyes moved from Levi to sky, thinking about what is she really going to do.

“I think I can handle a wierdo like you.”

“tch, you wish.” Mikasa laughed at his expression, he stopped her noises with a kiss on her lips.  
he laid back with Mikasa curled in his arms, his hand in her hair, he was sleepy. The sound of the fire and the waves, the light breeze on his face, he never slept that calmly in years.

Levi opened his eyes to the blue sky, warm light on his body and the soft sand below him.  
He blinked a few times, Jesus he hated how the sun shined in his eyes directly.

He moved on his side and tried to close his mind again, he could hear the waves hit the shore. He opened his eyes, he remembered that he slept outside the house last night.

He sat up and looked around, everything was in place just like how he left them last night except Mikasa. She wasn’t anywhere to be seen.  
Levi took a deep inhale, smelling the sea while waiting for the sleep to get away from his eyes. He heard the door opened.

He turned his head to look at his house. Mikasa was at the door with two cups in her hands. her bed hair wasn’t that bad like him, she was still naked, only half of her body was barely covered with his thin white shirt.

She smiled at him, “about time.” she said as she sat next to him.  
Levi only shot her a board glance, he took the cup from her.

“I could find nothing in there, so I made the last tea that was left.”

“thanks.” His voice deep from sleep, she moved close and kissed his jaw.

Levi held his cup in his usual, awkward, style and took a sip from it, enjoying the cool air moving his hair.  
He looked at her, the nerve she was. The only parts that the shirt was covering were her nipples.

“cant your fingers work on your buttons?” he went grumpy again.

Mikasa raised an eyebrow at him. “I thought you liked it this way.”   
“not when some fucking bastards are around here.”

“they cant even look with that look on your face.” A small laughter escaped her lips.

They sat in silence and finished their tea, silent was more enjoyable for them than words.

“get up.”

She looked at him at his sudden words, he stood up and walked toward the house, “we got work to do.” He finished before entering the house.  
He washed his face and got ready, he cursed silently at the red marks and bruises on his body, reminding him of the last night.

He stood in front of her and buttoned her shirt and took her hand and walked out of the house.

“where are we going.”

“you need something to wear or you’ll make me go crazy if you keep walking around like that.”

They reached at a house very quickly, by the dark shortcuts Levi took and they got inside and went upstairs. “oh, it’s Hange’s house isn’t it.”

“she might have something in your size.”

He started looking in her room and searching in the pile of clothes, Mikasa unbuttoned her shirt and sat on the bed, monitoring the room.  
Levi found a skirt and a white shirt, now he was looking for brassiere for her. Does Hange even wear those thing.

He finally found one and turned around to her naked body.

“stand up.” He barely said as he took her arms and stood her up in front of him.

He took the pale pink brassiere and clasped it around her, put the bra straps on her shoulder and thank god it fit her. he was blushing slightly while putting the fabric on her breasts.

Mikasa laughed, satisfied at the look she could draw on his face. He put the shirt and did all the buttons to cover the red marks on her collarbone.

He kissed her sternum while buttoning her shirt and moved his hands on her hips while putting her skirt on. The skirt was pale pink, it was on her knees, showing off her creamy, long legs.

He sat her on the edge of the bed, he kneed in front of her and took her foot in his hand to put the shoes on her.

He slowly moved his hand up on the back of her knee, kissing her shin and looked up to see her blushed face again. He caressed his hand up and down her legs while his mouth left a wet trail on her leg and headed toward her thighs.

He shoved the skirt up and sat on his knees, he parted her legs and moved his face on the inside of her thigh, brushing his lips on the soft skin.  
Mikasa’s hand moved to his hair almost immediately, grabbing them but she was ready to grasp his hair if he gets closer, and he did.

He kissed and sucked inside her thighs, his hot mouth dangerously close to her sex, his every move sends shivers down her spine and her stomach fell.  
She felt dizzy, it was going to feel different from her last night and she didn’t know what to do. So she only grabbed his hair and pushed him to her, to feed her satisfaction with his amazing mouth.

Levi moved her boxers to a side with his fingers, his hot breath made her jump and when he moved close and ran his tongue on her clit, she let out a yelp.

Levi wasted no time, sucking her clit hardly and nibbling her flesh softly to make her gasp for air.

Mikasa clenched her thighs around his head, she could squeeze his head harder but with every move of his tongue, her limbs went numb and she couldn’t move, the only thing she could do was to repeat his name and push him harder against her.

Levi gripped the back of her thighs and pulled her closer to him. Mikasa fell on the bed on her back, still gripping his hair with one hand and throw another one on her eyes.

Levi angled his mouth, moving hot and wet against her, and when he knew she was close, he sucked her hard a few times to finish it. Never thought he would do it for someone like this.

He felt her body shudder with pleasure, he looked up at her, he could hear her breathing hard through her mouth.  
After he got satisfied, he licked her slowly to clean her, tasting her sensitivity for no reason.

He sat and cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand. She was still laying on Hange’s bed, her chest raising to catch her breath.  
Levi climbed on the bed and hovered on her, without saying a word, Mikasa grabbed his face and crushed her lips with his.

She moved her hand in his hair, after seconds she rolled on the bed until he was on his back. She placed her elbows beside his head on the bed, her palms and fingers playing with his hair and looked at him with a lazy smile, her knee was between his legs.

She leaned down and kissed him while she rubbed her body deliciously on him, making him groan down his throat.

Mikasa didn’t lose her chance, while he was busy gripping her ass, she moved down to kiss his neck and jaw and the soft skin behind his ear.

He got off the bed after moments, leaving her there frowning at the lost of his touch. He adjusted his hair in the mirror and checked Mikasa’s skirt. The shoes he found for her had heels, a good excuse for Mikasa to never let his hand go.

They got out of Hange’s house and started walking slowly at the beach, enjoying the cool breeze moving in their hair.

“what do you want to eat?”  
She was too distracted by the people and the beach around her.

“what?” she said without looking at him.

“I said what do you want to eat, we are going to the town.”  
She faced him and with the childish smile she gave him, it was enough for him to change their way out of the beach.

And they walked in the streets, passing the people and the shops. She was watching everything with wide eyes, enjoying everything. Old people sitting, dogs and chickens moving around, the shoppers, yelling around in the alleys, horses and the small river near them. She couldn’t take her eyes off of them.

They spend all the day there, he took her in different shops, even took her to eat lunch in two different places.  
He bought her flowers in their way to the park, and at the end he earned a kiss on cheek.

“is that all I get?” Mikasa hid her smile in flowers when she leaned down and smelled them.

“I cant give you the surprise here, can I?”

He raised an eyebrow, “hoo, I’m curious to know what is that.” 

“later.” She answered in a sweet tone as she took his hand and walked him faster to the park.

Levi rolled his sleeves up, it was getting a bit hot for him when he had to run everywhere after Mikasa.  
She looked like a child, she handed him the flowers and her shoes and ran with her bare feet on the fresh grass.

Levi sat in a big tree’s shadow and leaned on it, his eyes followed her, noticing her black hair shining under the sun, her soft and strong legs when the wind blow her skirt.

A small smile crossed his lips, her laughter and joy were pleasant for him, how long has it been since he felt like this.  
But this feeling was unfamiliar with him, all his life was fighting, killing, blood and sorrow, nothing else.

Yes, he was so unfamiliar with all this but he never wanted to let them go. willing to take the risks it had.

All the words in his head faded away when he felt cold water splashed on him. he blinked in reality and shot his angry look to Mikasa, looking at him with a smile, her wet hands beside her. his expression softened.

“having fun?”

“yeah.” She said as she sat next to him, resting her legs on the grass and leaned on her palms.  
“what about you, grandpa?”

“how do you think I am when I’m babysitting a five year old brat.”

“ass hole.” She rolled her eyes at him, tried to ignore him but then she heard his small laugh.  
Mikasa turned and looked at him. “you fucking midge-“

The words stopped in her throat when something hit her back. She turned to a little boy staring at her.  
The kid looked cute and small, looking at them with his wide eyes.

“what did I told you about behaving yourself in front of the kids.”

Levi hid his amused face behind the boys’ ball as he stretched his hand to pick it up from the ground.  
Mikasa was about to open her mouth but the kid interrupted her.

“the beautiful lady.”  
He yelled as he pointed his finger at Mikasa. Levi raised an eyebrow at him.

“what is that about, brat?” He asked.  
“in the sea. you swam with me in the sea.” 

Levi moved his eyes to Mikasa, found a smile on her face. no reason why she was near the shore all day.

“I… I could never thank you…” he gave Mikasa a candy from his pocket, “that’s all I have, t-thank you.”

Mikasa gave him a sweet smile, Mikasa hugged the little boy and sat him on her lap.  
“I’m happy you’re okay. You didn’t go to the sea alone again, right?”

The boy nodded at her quickly, Mikasa gave him back the candy.  
“you have it.”  
“b- but what-” he asked with his big shiny eyes looking at her.  
“I’ll buy some later I promise.” Mikasa hugged the little boys’ head. The boy turned his face to Levi.  
“will you buy her candy later?”  
Levi took seconds to finally nod at the boy.  
He glanced at Mikasa, “actually, I can give her something even better.”

Mikasa jumped at his words, she turned her face slowly with a raised brows. His smirk wasn’t a good sigh at all.  
“like what?” the kid let go of Mikasa’s shirt and kept looking at Levi.

“something she likes way more than candy.” 

The boy was confused while Mikasa’s cheeks were flushed. She was looking at Levi with wide eyes, she thought her hair might turn red any moment.  
"what is it?" Levi was about to continue but Mikasa stopped them.

“its nothing.” Mikasa said before Levi could open his mouth again. “just… just eat your candy and go to your mom.”  
“I don’t know where she is.”

“what?”

“tch, are you sure your mom isn't with you neighbor now?”  


Mikasa gave him the look until a voice interrupted.

“Michael!” 

“mommy.” The kid said as Mikasa stood him up. She looked to a woman running toward them.  
“go to your mother now, and forget this.”

The kid nodded, “don’t forget to give her what she likes.” He yelled before running into her mothers’ arms.  
Levi managed to keep his face straight when he met Mikasa’s flushed face.

“bastard.” Mikasa moved to straddle him, she was about to punch his chest but he took her fists and moved his face close to her, he could feel her face getting warmer and warmer.

“What’s the thing that you get so crazy about?” 

What a nerve that midget is, she frowned her eyebrows as she freed her wrists from his hold.  
She wore her shoes and picked up the flowers and walked away without looking at his smug face.  
Levi’s smile never left his face as he stood up and followed her slowly.

It was already dark when they arrived home.

Mikasa collapsed on the couch and closed her eyes, leaving her stuffs in Levi’s hand.  
He walked to the kitchen to put her flowers somewhere, he tried to ignore her complaining about how tired she is.

“if you hadn’t run everywhere like a kid then you wouldn’t get tired.”

“shut up.” She groaned as she sat up and leaned to rub her ankles.  
Levi changed his clothes and sat next to her, leaning on the couch as he sipped his tea.  
Mikasa glanced at him. ‘hell if I’m going to let you rest like this.

She slipped off the couch, trying her best not to smirk and failed. He was focused on a paper in his hand.

Mikasa sat on her knees in front of him, then she moved her hands up his knees and parted them slowly and made herself comfortable between his legs.  
Levi moved the paper away and looked down at her, “what is it?”

She answered him with a smile, rested her face on his thigh and drew circles on him with her fingers, just like how she did it when they were at the wooden wharf.  


“aren’t you going to give me my candy?”

His lips parted, now he caught the idea but it was too late. Mikasa’s hands were already on his pants, working with his belt and buttons.

“Didn’t you promise to give me the thing I really like?” the words came out of her mouth very, very slowly and it made Levi feeling hard and his breath hitch.  
He planned to tease her but she was faster than him. Mikasa pulled his pants and boxers down, enough to free his half hard cock and took him in a lose fist.

He tried to keep himself level when she moved her thumb on the head of his cock, but his breath betrayed him when she moved her thumb firmly, making him to inhale a sharp breath.

She bit her lip as she came closer, sticking her tongue and licked the pre come on the head of his cock.

Levi let out a low moan when he felt her hot tongue on him, keeping his eyes shut.  
Mikasa took him in her mouth, wetting his length from down to up, then moving her lips all over him, feeling him throbbing in her mouth as she tried to take in as much as she can.

She found a steady rhythm, taking him in and out, making his heart beat faster.  
Levi tried hard to keep his hands on his side and not to fist them in her dark hair and thrust down her throat.

He closed his eyes and threw his head back, his fingers moved slowly to her hair and grabbed it. He breathed hardly as he looked at her, lips moving up and down. 

Watching her sucking his cock like a lollipop made him clench his teeth, he couldn’t hold back.

His gripped her hair tightly that it nearly brought tear to her eyes when he reached his climax. She remained still until he finished completely.

She almost coughed, got embarrassed when she realized what she just did, she released him with a pop sound, breathing hardly as she looked up at him with a drop of him rolling down her chin.

His head down and his black bangs covering his closed eyes, his cheeks were slightly red and his forehead was sweaty, his hand was still in Mikasa’s hair as he tried to calm his breath down.

Mikasa swallowed the rest of his cum and whipped her mouth with her hand, she was about to clean him too but he grabbed her and brought her up.  
She straddled him, her breath hitched when she felt his bare dick between her legs.

Levi grabbed her nape and kissed her hardly, hands moved to her shirt, tried very hard not to rip the shirt apart.  
He slid it off of her shoulders and left her in her skirt and brassiere. His lips mapped her pale skin. Making purple spots on her fine flesh.

Mikasa gripped his shoulders, closing her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his mouth, feeling hot all over her body.

Levi moved the bra from her breasts and left them out of the brassiere, he was too busy to take it off.  
He bit her hard nipples and sucked them, hard to make her moan and threw her head back.

His hard palms moved roughly on her back and held her on his lap. He was out of breath but it seemed like he was never going to get enough of tasting her.

He felt her thighs tremble, she couldn’t hold it any longer so he moved her skirt up to meet her naked under it.  
He smirked, she took it off before without him noticing it, she just made it a lot easier for him.

“your fucking dripping.” He said against her chest, his voice hoarsely. His fingers parted her folds and started rubbing.  
Drawing breathy moans and begging for his mercy.

Mikasa unbuttoned his shirt, moving her nails up and down his chest, she wanted to feel his hot, hard body against hers.  
Her legs were shaking now, moving on their own to rub her against his fingers. she couldn’t hold on any longer and saying his name wasn’t fixing anything.

She moved on her knees and placing the head on his cock on her entrance, sank down on him, her grip on his shoulder grew stronger.  
Levi grabbed the back of her thighs, mind busy for another climax already build in him.

Mikasa grabbed his face, her palms moved on his scalp and jaw, her eyes shut as she moved faster and harder, panting hard in his hair.  
He stayed inside her when she came, her body was trembling and too tired to move again.

Levi pulled out of her and finished between her thighs, he grabbed a towel beside him and cleaned her before they get their clothes dirty.  
He leaned back on the couch and threw his head back, Mikasa didn’t move from his lap, she just rested her face in the crook of his neck, short breathes tickled his skin.

Levi noticed that she wasn’t moving, her eyelids were closed and she was breathing steady, she had fell sleep on him like a baby.  
he held her closer to him and stood up slowly. He went upstairs, he felt her legs tighten around his waist.

He placed her on the cool sheets and moved away from her, Mikasa cursed him for getting his warm body away from her.  
Levi changed his pants and then stood shirtless next to the bed,

“turn around.”

She was on her side, breasts were out of her bra and her hips out of the skirt. She smiled, his look was on her half bare body and she knew he would get hard if she stayed like that.

She rolled on her back with a groan, her eyes were closed. Levi sat between her legs and took off the rest of her clothes.  
When he was about to put a shirt on her, she moved under the white blanket.  
Levi sighed, how could this woman could make him tired like this in less than a day.

“this is not the ocean.”

Mikasa looked at him. “if you stay naked all the time, .”  
Mikasa smiled under the blanket, she took his hand and pulled him to herself. 

“I don’t have any problem with that.”

He joined her and laid on his back, Mikasa moved on him and rested her head on his chest, her bare breasts on his warm body made her smile and nuzzle her head in the crook of his neck, placing butterfly kisses on his skin while Levi caressed her hair lightly.

“what will you do when Erwin comes back?”

“he has to stay at Hange’s house.” He pulled the blanket on them and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW WAS IT BITCHES

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so  
> more chapters are in the way  
> hope u liked it


End file.
